


Mecha Court

by shoudesuka



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Gen, Personification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoudesuka/pseuds/shoudesuka
Summary: A fantasy-ish world filled with personifications of various mecha from across the genre. Primarily Gundam, but other franchises are included.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. The Queen Has Made A Decision, Pray She Doesn't Alter It Further

The double doors into the throne room flew open, a livid ZZ storming towards the dais. Her armor shimmered in the sunlight that streamed down from the tall windows lining the room, mail shifting and clinking with every step. On her heels was Qubeley, clad in a pearly white dress that highlighted her immaculate figure. While her expression didn’t convey it, she was equally furious. 

“FREEDOM!" ZZ yelled as she approached the throne. “What the hell is the meaning of this!?” 

The Queen stood, her hands clasped in front of her. “ZZ...I was expecting you. Please, have some decorum.” 

The knight’s fist clenched. “Decorum? You’re asking for decorum when you just agreed to an alliance with The Hive?” 

Strike Freedom narrowed her eyes. “May I remind you that we have been at peace for over a decade at this point, knight?” 

Qubeley huffed, taking her usual station hanging off of ZZ. It was the same possessive display as always; her arms were tightly coiled around the free arm of the knight. “And may I remind you, Your Highness, that The Hive terrorized the people of our lands and crippled some of our mightiest warriors?” 

“The Hive sent a delegate, asking forgiveness and wishing to negotiate. What ruler am I to turn them away?” Strike Freedom was standing at attention, now- her shoulders were tensed, and she was staring down her nose at her subjects. ZZ, by all means, was a good soldier. Mighty, courageous, yet a tad reckless. Loyal, but she had that snake always whispering in her ear. Long had the queen sought to find a way to rid herself of Qubeley with little trouble, but she found her every move countered. The duchess was just far too cunning. 

“You’re a damned fool, that’s what,” ZZ spat. “The news hasn’t gotten out yet, but when it does, mark my words, Your Hghness- many people, my wife and I included, will be questioning your authority.” 

Strike Freedom leaned back into her throne. “If they can’t find the faith in themselves to trust in their queen, then that’s their prerogative,” she said dismissively. 

“If you wish to drag yourself to ruin, Your Worship, then by all means do so. I shall watch your reputation burn from the comfort of my tea garden,” Qubeley said. She detached herself from ZZ and turned on her heel. “Come, darling. It’s clear to me our…gracious ruler couldn’t care less about the weight of her decision. I have actual business to attend to.” 

ZZ glared at Strike Freedom, before turning and following Quebeley out. The doors slammed shut behind them as they exited. 

Strike Freedom scoffed. “Such a repugnant display of transparent greed. Kira!” She snapped, and her loyal aide was at her side. 

“Yes?” He asked. 

“Tell Blitz I want her to continue keeping tabs on the duchess. I get the feeling she’ll be making a move very soon.” The queen folded her hands. “Once you’ve done that, relay a message to the forces at the border to disarm.” 

Kira bowed. “Of course.” With that, he departed. 

Strike Freedom was now alone in her throne room once again.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, down in the barracks, the Royal Marshal and his compatriots were having a tense meeting. 

Royal Marshal Mazinkaiser was a powerfully built man, with broad shoulders and a hulking body. Aye, few of the knights of the kingdom could measure up to him in terms of height- only his trusted Field Marshal, Shin Getter, and the brave knight Big O came close. Both of them were joining him at the moment; additionally, the Brave Paladin GaoGaiGar and the Spellsword Cybuster were present. 

Shin Getter was a mysterious individual- they were one of a few of the kingdom’s warriors tapped into the Great Power. Of the three that operated off of it, though, Getter was easily the most influenced by it. Their body had been altered not once, but twice now by the aberrant, chaotic forces of the Great Power. Originally, they had been just “Getter,” and was a rather dangerous individual. Then, after an incident in the High Peaks, they returned as “Getter Dragon”. In this third stage, the warrior had become so integrated into the Great Power, their identity was muddled. Neither man nor woman, just a raging tempest in the shape of a person. 

Big O was a more stoic man, recognized by most for his top-heavy build. His massive forearms were made for punching the wicked, and punch them they did. By his fists was justice dispensed, and it was good. His lover and fellow warrior, “Big” Zam was not present at his side, but had she been there, she would have made this meeting of giants feel complete.   
No warrior was more beloved by the nation than GaoGaiGar. Sworn to the Oath of Courage, his loyalties lay foremost with the people of the land. While unopposed to working alongside the military, he operated on his own terms- wandering the lands and solving the problems the army simply didn’t have the time or resources to. As such, the Royal Marshal had seen fit to make sure there was always a seat at the table for him. 

Lastly, the Spellsword Cybuster. A gentle soul in touch with the very essence of the wind. In the Great War, she had been separated from the other Spellwarriors. As of now, she was the last of her kind until any evidence provided otherwise. Her famed orichalconium armor always seemed to glisten even in the lowest of lights, and her turquoise hair wildly spilled over her shoulders. 

Mazinkaiser cleared his throat. “My companions…I have called you here out of obligation to my country and her people. You are some of the finest warriors in the land, and I trust each and every one of you deeply.” 

Getter’s arms crossed, their eyes narrowing. In the years since the High Peaks Incident, the warrior’s eyes had been completely yellow, save for narrow black pupils that seemed hollow and empty. Clearing their throat, they stood. “I’ll put it bluntly- our Queen has put us in a tough position.” 

Big O raised a brow. GaoGaiGar and Cybuster exchanged glances. 

Mazinkaiser pointed to the map he’d laid out, showing the lands. “She has formed an alliance with The Hive.” 

The room was deathly still. 

Cybuster tutted. “The Queen’s decision is…uncharacteristic.” 

GaoGaiGar shifted, leaning against the table and shaking his head. “I disagree. This is entirely in character for her. We’ve been in an uneasy lull this past decade. The Hive has stayed behind their lines, and their mistress has been silent. I believe she did it seeking to find a comfortable peace between our nations.” 

“Even so, our hands are tied now,” Big O interjected. “I am no fan of war, but this shall hamper our efforts to stay vigilant on the eastern border. If we attempt to buffer security, it could be seen as an act of aggression- hell, maybe even treason.” 

Mazinkaiser nodded. “Exactly.” He looked to GaoGaiGar and Cybuster. “I asked you two here in particular. You operate beyond our structure, bound to your own morals and oaths. I am about to ask of you a heavy burden. You have every right to refuse it.” 

GaoGaiGar pounded his chest. “Royal Marshal, I would be honored to take up a quest in the name of sanctity and brotherhood. Just say the word.” 

Cybuster nodded. “This would provide me with ample opportunity to seek out my lost comrades. Speak, Royal Marshal. You have our ears.” 

“Thank you, my friends. I shall remember your courage.” He picked up two markers from the table, setting them on the map. “I want you two to journey into The Hivelands. Tell me of anything you see, and whether or not this alliance is true. If you see any signs of it being a ruse, I want you to make haste to return here.” 

Raising his hand, GaoGaiGar looked at his palm. A mystical rune was burned into his skin, with intricate swirling patterns engulfing it. The rune briefly lit, and he clenched his fist. “I swear on the oath of courage that it shall be done.” 

Cybuster bowed. “On the blood of my companions, I will do this. But remember…you owe me one after this.” 

The Royal Marshal raised a hand. “Of course. I shall grant you each one request upon your safe return. You may go to attend to your preparations; you have a long journey ahead.”   
With that, the Brave Paladin and Spellsword left. 

Big O looked to Mazinkaiser. “Are you sure this is wise, sir? Should the queen catch wind, she’ll…” 

Shin Getter moved between Big O and the Royal Marshal. “He has made up his mind. Do not question it, O.” 

Big O met Shin Getter’s gaze, staring into their dark eyes. “I spoke out of concern, Getter. Last I want is our heads on the chopping block. Need I remind you of the fates of traitors during the Great War?” 

Getter scoffed. “Of course I haven’t. Our ‘just’ and ‘noble’ queen hasn’t fooled me. I know she’d gladly bring the guillotine out again if she had to make examples. It’s easy to call yourself a pacifist when you’re not the one performing the beheadings.”   
Mazinkaiser shook his head. “Getter, you know full well those executions have haunted her highness. It was done out of necessity.” 

Turning to face the Royal Marshal, Getter laughed. “She can make all the excuses she wants. I know her for what she is.” They shoved past Mazinkaiser and headed for the door. “I’ll be on the training grounds if you need me.”


	2. The Queen's Decision is a Stupid-ass Decision, So Ra Calium Ignores It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GaoGaiGar and Cybuster make ready to leave for their quest. Meanwhile, Lady Exia goes to the border to deliver the Queen's orders, only to find out that there's a catch to her delivery.

Deep in The Hivelands, beyond the Forlorn Lake lie The Citadel. Before, it had been a towering, imposing stronghold for The Hivemistress. Now, it was a shadow of its former self. Reconstruction had begun, but the high domes and colossal spires that had once made it so wicked and grand were absent. For the moment, it was merely functional. 

Currently, a cadre of heavily armored guards were escorting a hunched over figure towards double doors. The central figure moved rather slowly, leaning on a cane. The double doors were slung open, and the procession moved through into the wide stairwell beyond. It curved downwards, out of sight. As the last guards passed, they shut the doors behind them.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Exia trotted up the road on her steed, Riser. She had an important mission today- one sent down by the Queen herself. She brought a hand up to her face, brushing some of her chestnut hair out of her eye. 

“Peace…I still wonder if that’s what we can call these times, Riser,” she said to her horse. “Everyone always seems on edge. And now…this alliance. What do you make of it, friend?”  
Riser snorted, shaking her head. 

Exia nodded. “I agree.” 

As Riser crested over a hill, the knight looked eastwards to the border. In the years since the Great War ended, stone walls had been erected, replacing the makeshift defenses from before. So long had it been since forces from the Hivelands came, the border had become quite the stronghold. 

Shaking her head, Exia nudged Riser to continue on. “If they really wanted to, there’s no doubt in my mind the Hive could easily push past this wall. The Queen could put a thousand soldiers here and they would still get overwhelmed.” Bringing a hand up to where her right eye used to be, she ran two fingers over her eyepatch. “Let’s just hope this is real peace, and that our suspicions are wrong.” 

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


GaoGaiGar rested his greathammer on the ground as he affixed his bags to his horse. “I’ve already figured out the route we’re taking,” he said, looking to Cybuster.  
The Spellsword was sitting atop the greateagle she rode upon. Its down was grey, yet it shimmered under sunlight- just another reminder of the woman’s mystical ties to the land. Pulling the hood of her cloak up, Cybuster looked at the Brave Paladin. “Oh? What would that be?” 

He pointed off to the north, towards the mountains. “We’re going to cut through the High Peaks. There’s a site I want to visit before we cross into the Hivelands. If we can manage it, I intend to avoid the border wall.” 

Cybuster stroked the back of her greateagle’s head. “I agree. Secrecy is key. I don’t want to spend the day talking to whatever Royal Guard is stationed there this month. But…if I may ask, why the brief stop in the High Peaks?” 

GaoGaiGar took a deep breath, turning to look at Cybuster. “I’m going to Impact Point.”  
The greateagle cocked its head, eyeing the Brave Paladin. Cybuster did likewise. “Surely you don’t mean—” 

He nodded. “I’m going to attempt to increase my power before we go.” He raised his right hand, looking at the rune in his palm. ‘I was given this power for a reason. If we’re going into enemy territory, I want to make sure I’m prepared for the worst.” 

Cybuster pursed her lips, considering it. “…very well then. Knowing you, I wouldn’t be able to stop you if I tried.” 

GaoGaiGar grinned, adjusting the lance hanging on his back. “You’d be right about that.” Grabbing his greathammer, he stowed it on his back as well. Clambering onto his steed, he pulled on the reigns. “Let’s be off, then. I’d like to be in the mountains by sundown.” 

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


The rest of the ride to the border wall had been comfortable, if uneventful. As the afternoon wound on, the wall that had previously been looming on the horizon grew closer and closer. Exia had never really been out to the wall after construction ended, so seeing it in its current state was somewhat impressive. 

Leaving Riser in the stables, Exia poked her head into the command tent near the base of the wall. “Commander Ra Calium?” she asked. 

Inside, a slender woman in a stately military uniform sat at a wooden desk. Her long black hair was tied into a braid that rested hung over her left shoulder. She looked up from her papers. “Lady Exia? What brings you all the way out here?” 

Exia stepped in, withdrawing the envelope she’d brought and handing it over to the Commander. “I bring a missive from the Queen.”

Ra Calium cut the envelope open, reading the contents inside. “…she wants us to what?!” she barked. “Is she out of her mind? What next, just abandon the wall wholesale and leave it to the drones!?” 

The Commander set the letter down on the desk, taking a deep breath. “Alright. Fine. Whatever. I’ll ‘disarm’ for her.” Picking up the letter again, she continued reading. She briefly glanced up at Exia, considering her before going back to the message. 

Exia shifted. “Listen, Commander, if that’s everything, I’m going to go-“  
“Not so fast,” Ra Calium interjected. “This missive says you’re being stationed here until a guest arrives.” 

Furrowing her brows, Exia went around the desk. “Excuse me, Commander- I’m going to have a look, if you don’t mind.” 

The Commander passed the missive to Exia, then opened a drawer and grabbed a piece of parchment. “I don’t understand her sometimes. Posting me up here to keep an eye on things, and now suddenly it’s just time to drop everything and play nice,” she grumbled. 

“Mhm,” Exia let out, still reading the letter. One line towards the end was what she was hung up on. 

**I am leaving one of my knights, Lady Exia, stationed on the border until our guest from the Hivelands arrives. You are to let them through and allow Exia to escort them back.  
** Setting the letter on the desk, Exia moved to exit the tent. “I wasn’t informed about this detail,” she said, standing at the exit. 

“It’s just to justify using you like a page. She’s trying to mitigate the damage this will do to her good standing,” Ra Calium replied. “Welcoming in representatives from the nation that we just had a bloody damned war with like they were relatives living from abroad. Like we’re supposed to sweep the massacre under the rug. Ridiculous.” She finished writing her reply, then slapped it into an envelope. “Can we make a deal, Exia?” 

The knight turned to look at Ra Calium again. “…what kind of deal are we talking, Commander?” She asked. 

“When I was instated as the head of this defensive position, the Queen looked me in the eye and said, ‘Do whatever you deem necessary to keep our country safe.’ Now, if I were to, say…completely ignore her order to disarm because I believe it’s not in the best interests of our nation’s security, that would be under my powers as commanding officer of this border wall, correct?” 

Exia thought about it, then nodded. “That would be correct.” 

Ra Calium grinned. “Excellent. Then, officially, I’ve disarmed. I’ve got a letter saying right here I did. Unofficially? I’m keeping my troops ready in case whatever the hell she is planning goes south. And we’re keeping that between you and me. Can I count on you for that, my lady?” 

“Of course, Commander.” Exia moved to the desk, taking the reply envelope from Ra Calium. “Now, if you excuse me, I’m going to go find somewhere to bunk until this… ‘guest’ arrives.” Tucking the message away, she left the tent.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Qubeley poured herself a glass of wine, immediately knocking it back. She shook her head, took a deep breath, then set the glass down on the counter. “Darling?” She called. “Could you come here?” 

“Coming, dearest,” ZZ called from the back of their home. The tall woman arrived, still halfway between removing her armor. As a result, she had a light shirt on and everything below her waist was still armor. “What is it?” 

“Do you think that the Queen would try to host a ball with guests from the Hive?” Quebeley asked. 

ZZ cocked her lips to the side, leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen. “Well…given how much she loves her social affairs, I’d say so, yeah. I mean, if you’re going to drop that kind of news publicly, you might as well do it when everyone’s drunk and full of good food.” 

Qubeley nodded. “That’s what I’ve been thinking.” She rubbed her temples. This whole affair was unfathomably stupid. “Then hear me out- what if the news were to leak?” 

“Babe, don’t tell me you’re actually thinking about doing that,” ZZ said. “As much as I enjoy the petty speed chess you two have going on, that’d be going too far, wouldn’t it? Additionally…I’m pretty sure she’s expecting that since we actually paid her a visit to complain about it.” 

The shorter woman huffed. “Of course.” She crossed her arms, staring out the window into her garden. As soon as she did, one of the bushes closest to the window shook. 

“Did you see that?” Qubeley asked. 

ZZ turned to look out the window. “See what?” 

The Duchess moved over to the window, pacing back and forth in front of it as she peered outside. “I could swear I saw movement.” 

Her wife joined her at the window, wrapping an arm around her waist. “You sure it wasn’t just the birds?” 

“Positive,” Qubeley replied, leaning back into the strong arms of her love. “This is…” she narrowed her eyes, briefly pausing. “…the…third? Fourth time something like this has happened?” 

“…what do you think it is?” ZZ asked. She leaned down, planting a kiss on Qubeley’s cheek. 

“Someone’s watching us- or, perhaps, just me.” Sighing, she brought a hand down to rest on ZZ’s arm. “I still don’t have anything to prove it. It’s just a suspicion at the moment.” She looked over at her wife. “…you’d protect me if it was an assassin, right?” 

“Do you even have to ask?” ZZ replied, nuzzling her. “You know I’d take up the sword if your life was in danger. I wouldn’t even hesitate.” 

Qubeley’s gaze shifted to the ground. Would the Queen stoop to having someone she thought of as a threat killed for political reasons? “…normally, I’m unshakeable, but…the thought of death before my time comes gives me pause.” 

“Hey,” ZZ said, raising a hand to clasp her wife’s face. “I’m not letting anything happen to you. Ever. Anyone who would want to lay a hand on you would have to go through me before that.” She gently stroked Qubeley’s cheek with her thumb. “You’re my goddess. I’ll protect you forever and always- nothing will come between us.” 

Qubeley softly smiled, standing on her toes and kissing ZZ on the lips. “Alright,” she let out, the vulnerability that had just been present in her voice gone. “Get back to getting dressed, Mrs. Big and Strong. I’m not letting you outside looking like you forgot to finish dressing yourself.” 

“Yes ma’am,” ZZ said, cheekily grinning at her as she left.  
  
Qubeley just shook her head and laughed. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, down the road from Qubeley’s estate, Blitz was already putting some distance between her and her assigned target. “No wonder the Queen things she’s a threat…she’s cunning,” she muttered to herself. Blitz had short, black hair cut in a swing. Her clothes were mostly dark blue to the point of it being nearly black. “I’m getting sloppy…she nearly saw me.” Flicking her hair, she looked over her shoulder at the upscale home. “But still…the Queen is inviting people from the Hivelands?” She pursed her lips. “Well, I guess I’ll have to see who she has me spy on when she holds that ball, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please do note this was inspired by the work of my good friend Tucker. If you wish to go see his character designs for ZZ, Exia, or Strike Freedom, check him out @ tucker-draws-things on tumblr. Also you should definitely tell him he's really cool on his twitter @coppertucker. Be respectful. If I find out you were rude, I'm getting the Goldion Hammer. =V 
> 
> Lastly, want to note that descriptions of characters were left...intentionally vague for the purposes of artistic interpretation. Is that a good enough explanation? Basically, I made so that if Tucker or anyone else wanted to design their interpretations of the characters, there'd be plenty of room for making it their own and not just adhering to whatever I depicted. So, say, while I may envision the Brave Paladin GaoGaiGar as a tall, athletically built fellow in mostly black armor and long orange hair, you might see him a bit differently, and that's perfectly fine. 
> 
> Oh: and this is mainly for fun. I don't think I should have to make that disclaimer, but given how mecha fandom can be sometimes I wanted to make that clear. Then again...if you didn't like it, you probably wouldn't have read this far, right?


End file.
